50 Shots of YYH
by Gracie Facie
Summary: My own 50-shot challenge. A series of one shots based on spark words. Multiple pairings, some OCs. These are just for fun, so characters may be a little OOC from time to time.
1. Challenge List

So, I was looking about and stumbled upon the idea of 50-shot challenges. I liked the idea, so I'm going to go ahead and make my own, okies? Feel free to use the template, and if you do send me a message and tell me. I'd like to see it! It doesn't have to be for the same anime as mine, it could be any one. I'm not picky.

* * *

50-shot challenge

(ok, so not much of a challenge because I don't want to put a word limit on it. You can if you want to.)

Basically, each one-shot has to be centered around the spark-word(s) in this list.

1. Ice Cream

2. Face

3. Chocolate

4. Roses

5. Music

6. Spring

7. Post-its

8. Mouse

9. Phone

10. Fire

11. Speakers

12. Cheesecake

13. Flowers

14. Performance

15. Marker

16. Fight

17. Lesson

18. Queen

19. Wonderland

20. Anger

21. Crazy

22. Aardvark

23. Paper

24. Love Notes

25. Siblings

26. Adultery

27. Flirting

28. Superstition

29. Wish

30. Deadline

31. School

32. Intelligence

33. Fear

34. Plate

35. Will

36. Owner

37. Time

38. Dream

39. Horror Movies

40. Addiction

41. Adoption

42. Accident

43. Painting

44. Opening Night

45. Automobile

46. Waiting

47. Traffic

48. Ice

49. Art

50. The End

* * *

So that's the list, let's get cracking!


	2. Ice Cream

The first installment of my 50-shot challenge! Woot!

* * *

**1. Ice Cream**

Hiei didn't know what it was.

It was white.

It had colorful bits in it.

It had chocolate on top.

It was in a bowl in front of him.

He seemed to recall the Fox calling it "Ice Creams" or something to that effect. To be quite honest, the appeal was lost on him. He didn't see why Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dumber jumped for joy every time it was mentioned. It looked a bit like a slimy monster, waiting to attack his innards the moment he consumed it.

However, the fox had served it to him and, as much as he disliked human traditions, he was an honorable man and would eat what was served to him.

Hiei picked up the sppon and poked at it thoughtfully. Perhaps if he ate it quickly, he would digest it before it attacked him....

"Hiei, it's just ice cream." Kurama said, exasperated. "It's not going to kill you. Try it, I know you'll like it."

So he stuck the sppon into the mess and brought a small spoonful to his mouth. Kurama stared at him intently as he swallowed. Hiei blinked and a weird sense of joy filled him.

"It's.....good......" He mumbled. Though words couldn't really describe it. "It's sweet, and cold. But hot at the same time."

"That'd be the hot fudge," Kurama explained as Hiei took another bite, and then another. He smiled as he watched him, the hardened fire apparition who had for so long been burdened by his thoughts. He looked like a child now, as if the childhood he never got to have was being realized by a bowl of ice cream.

He noticed Hiei looking at him intently, holding out the empty bowl.

"More."

* * *

LOL how cute is Hiei?


	3. Face

2nd one-shot! yay!

* * *

**2. Face**

Mukuro smiled up at Hiei as he walked into the chamber, stretching.

"And how was your trip to the human world?" She asked as he seated himself in his favorite chair, propping his feet up on the table as always.

"Business as usual." Hiei said in a bored voice. He smiled mischeiviously at her. "But I feel much better now that I'm back here."

Mukuro could feel her face get hot--she had never seen Hiei in such a mood before. He never smiled like that, and never had she seen that twinkle in his eye. What was he up to?

"Y-yes, the demon world is your home, after all," She said, looking away.

"That's not what I meant." She was startled to hear his voice so near, and looked up to see him standing over her, looking at her intently.

All was silent, and his stare grew more intent. Finally, Mukuro spoke:

"What, is there something on my face?"

"Actually, yes." Hiei said, leaning down and pulling a bug off her eyepatch. "It was bothering me. Now, if you'll excuse me, the patrol needs me."

He strode out of the room, leaving Mukuro bent over in embarrassment.

"A...A bug...."

* * *

LOL aaaawwwwww poor Mukuro...yeah, not a great chapter but eh. Face is a hard one.


	4. Chocolate

The last one wasn't the greatest, but I really couldn't think of anything for face, so that's what you get. Anyway, here's the next one!

* * *

**3. Chocolate**

Kurama stretched and yawned as he walked downstairs. Last night had been the longest, most amazing birthday party he'd ever had. His friends sure knew how to treat him. He smiled weakly at the mess that still "graced" his living room, along with the scattered bodies of his sleeping friends. At first glance, it looked a bit like a homicide scene.

Thinking about the party, Kurama remembered that there was still cake left. He smiled at the thought of so much chocolate for breakfast, knowing he was too weak to resist. He walked towards the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway.

Hiei was standing by the table, looming over the chocolate cake with a giant knife in his hand, like a pterodactyl ready to strike. Kurama was about to say something when Hiei let out a very uncharacteristic giggle. Then:

"Hello, Cake," He said in a sinister voice. Kurama shrunk back and hid behind the wall, watching with one eye. Hiei cocked his head to the side, looking at the cake, then looked around. When he seemed sure nobody was looking, he cut off a big piece of cake and picked it up. He took a big bite and his eyes seemed to glint.

"Chocolate..." He muttered to himself. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat, and took another bite. "Chocolate...." He repeated, a little louder this time. He took a few more bites. "Chocolate. Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!"

He burst out of the kitchen suddenly with the cake in his hands, screaming at the top of his lungs: "CHOCOLATE!!!!! **CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Everybody woke with a start, and looked around confused, eyes landing on the screaming, sugar-hyped Hiei and the cowering Kurama.

"What the--" Yusuke began, but Hiei cut him off, shoving the cake in his direction to show him.

"CHOCOLATE!" Hiei shouted at him.

"Jesus Ch--"

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!! ! CHO--" Suddenly he collapsed on the floor, cake abandoned, sleeping soundly. Everybody stared in silence, awe, and fear. Botan was the first to speak:

"Well, no more sugar for him."

"Amen." Everyone agreed. Kurama stayed exactly where he was, doubled over....

....Laughing harder than he had ever laughed in his life.

* * *

LOL, sorry. I know he's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY OOC. But as soon as I saw thought "chocolate" I thought about the chocolate guy from spongebob. And who's to say Hiei doesn't get really hyper when he has sugar?


	5. Roses

LOL The last one is really funny. I think if Hiei ever did eat sugar, we would be in big doo-doo. He would be sooo hyper.

* * *

**4. Roses**

Yusuke sighed. He wished with all his might that he could get something nice for Keiko for their anniversary, but because he didn't get paid alot for construction work, he had to settle for something less. He wished he could get her that ring, really he did. He looked at it again, sitting in the jeweler's window on its velvet cushion. Its diamonds glinted in the sunlight, teasing him, saying 'she'd love me, you know!'. He leaned his forehead against the glass and sighed again.

"Yusuke! Fancy meeting you out here!" Yusuke looked up to see Kurama, standing there with his all-knowing smile and a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke said, gloomily.

"Hey, now, why so blue?"

"It's nothing. I just can't figure out what to get for Keiko for our anniversary. I want to give her that ring, but it's so expensive, and I can't afford it."

Kurama smiled sympathetically. "I see. Well, if you need anything, I could always grow you some nice flowers."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Keiko sat at home, frustrated with her husband. He'd been out all the time lately--she hadn't even seen him in the past few days. He said he was working late, or hanging out with Kuwabara, but she didn't believe him. She looked at the clock. It was 8:56 PM, on their _anniversary. _He was in deep shit if he forgot tonight.

She heard the key turn in the lock, and she sat in her chair, staring intently at the door. It swung open, revealing a very tired-looking Yusuke.

"It's almost 9:00! Where have you been?" Keiko scolded. He looked up at her with a weary smile.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but here--Happy Anniversary." He held out a simple bouquet of a dozen roses, and though the fact that he remembered should've been good enough, it just made her angrier.

"You think roses are going to fix everything?" She shouted, tears stinging her eyes. She smacked the boquet out of his hand, sending it flying to the floor. Yusuke said nothing. "I sit at home for two weeks without so much as having dinner with you, you're always gone, you come home late on our first anniversary, and you expect a boquet of _roses_ to fix it all???"

She was still fighting back the tears, her face red and her breath coming out in choking sobs.

"Alright." Yusuke said. "Don't take them. I'm going to bed." He gave her a weird look, a mixture of fury, resentment, and also a great deal of sadness. Then he walked away towards the bedroom, and dissappeared.

Tears flowed freely down Keiko's cheeks now, and she fell to the ground next to the roses, sobbing. How hateful Yusuke was being--what was his problem? He just pushed her and pushed her. Why was he acting this way? Why....

Her hands fell on the roses. She sobbed and began to pick them up. She'd been wrong to knock them down like that. But Yusuke was such a jerk, not being home for weeks and expecting a simple boquet of roses to--

Her hand fell on something that wasn't a flower. In fact, it wasn't even a plant. It felt like something small, and cold, and metal. She looked up and saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen glinting at her in the low lights. She numbly slipped it on her finger and stared at it.

So he had been working. Working extra hours to get her the perfect gift. And he'd hidden it in the roses.

She began to cry loudly and childishly, then got up and ran into their bedroom, and into Yusuke's waiting arms.

* * *

Awwwww i think this is the best one yet! Such....EMOTION. LOL Anyway, see yall next time, review please!


	6. Music

not much to say here, so Tally-ho!

* * *

**5. Music**

Kurama dusted off the pictures of his family with a smile. He should go visit them this weekend. Maybe bring his step-brother some books--he'd heard from Mother that he'd been into reading lately.

He looked away from the pictures and moved on to straightening up the living room. His house had become the crash place for everyone--Yusuke stayed when he was fighting with Keiko, Kuwabara stayed when Shizuru kicked him out, and Hiei occasionally snuck in and slept over whenever he was in the human world, as he had been last night. He'd actually used the door this time, which was unusual. He'd also come calling at a normal hour instead of at 3:00 AM. He'd been gone when Kurama'd come downstairs this morning. Even now, as Kurama did his weekly Saturday cleaning, he wondered where the firey little guy could have gotten to.

Kurama began to pick up the magazines off the table when he noticed a flash of purple--Hiei's iPod. Kurama had given it to him as a gift a while back, and was happy to see he'd been using it. At the time of the gift, Hiei had not been amused. He had liked it at first, thinking it was a sort of throwing weapon he could throw at Kuwabara, but after Kurama had explained it to him, his interest seemed to drop. Now, however, it seemed as if he'd been using it.

Kurama picked up the iPod and turned it over. Then the thought struck him:

What kind of music did Hiei listen to? Rock? Metal? Alternative? Kurama's curiousity got the better of him, and he turned the iPod on. The music listing read: **1 song.**

Kurama frowned. It certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. What song was so great that it had to be the only one to catch Hiei's interest? He clicked on it, and was dissappointed to see that it's name, artist, and album were all unknown. He sighed, and put the earbud in his ear. He braced himself for something like heavy metal or rock, and hit the play button.

He turned white, his mouth floundering as the words played in his head.....

_It's raining men! Hallelujah!_

_It's raining men!_

_AMEN!!!_

* * *

The day Hiei loses his street cred. And Kurama can no longer look him in the eye.


	7. Spring

Next up...Spring!

* * *

**6. Spring**

Hiei watched the cherry blossoms fall in silence. He'd never tell anyone this, but Spring was best in the Human World. Kurama had begun to notice he visited more in the Springtime. He'd have to be more careful. He didn't want anyone to know he had a weak spot for the human world, even if it was just Spring. He reached out a hand and caught a blossom. He stared at it, thinking how simply beautiful they were, falling through the air like that.

He hadn't seen her since the day they'd met. The first day of Spring, two years ago. The Cherry Blossoms had just begun to fall. He'd found her standing under the Cherry Blossom tree, wearing her cherry-blossom kimono, looking at the falling petals with a small smile.

A small, sad smile.

He couldn't remember why he'd said it. Normally, he didn't care about anyone else's moods. But he had said it. He had asked:

_"Is something wrong?"_

She had turned to him and said _"Not anymore. Not now that you're here."_

He didn't know why he reached for her. His body did it without telling him. His hand reached out until it was just inches away from hers.

Just then, the wind had picked up, and Hiei covered his eyes to keep the flying dirt out. When he'd opened them, she'd been gone. He was standing alone under the tree, as if she'd never been there.

He'd asked the others about it, and they all claimed not to have seen her. But he knew what he'd seen, and now, as he watched the petals fall once again, he could almost see her standing under that same tree, as if she'd never left....

And there she was. Hiei knew she was there. She looked at him, smiling a big, happy smile. She waved.

He was out there in a second, standing in front of her, staring at her intently. This time, he knew she was real. This time, he would....He reached out to touch her...

Her hand held his. Their eyes met.

Hiei smiled.

Yes, the Human World had the best Spring. Hands down.

* * *

Awwww I thought it was cute, ne?

I like the idea of the Cherry Blossom girl.


	8. Post Its

alright, let's dive right on in!

* * *

**7. Post-its**

He should have known better.

He should have known better than to bring the backpack that Kurama had packed back to the Demon World with him. He should have known better than to trust Kurama with the packing of "essential" items. And he should have known better than to let Mukuro get her hands on it.

But it was too late now.

It had begun.

It had been subtle at first, with Mukuro attempting to cook up Human recipes from the cookbook she had found. Then she would try and be like a housewife in some way, always having food waiting for him when he came back from Border Control Duty. Mainly small, Out-of-Character things for her.

Then the unthinkable happened.

First one.

Then another.

Until dozens of the tiny, highlighter-colored, gluey papers were stuck everywhere in their place. He found them on his toothbrush, reminding him to brush; they were on his pillow, reminding him to get some sleep; they were everywhere, some with no notes at all, just hanging there in it's own bright-ass self, torturing his retinas. It got to the point where it irked him just to walk into a room with one of those in it. He didn't know why she did it. She couldn't possibly think he _liked_ the wretched things.

Of the few things Hiei actually liked, bright-as-fucking-stars slips of paper were not one of them.

This was the last straw. He'd just found one on his forehead when he woke up. He burst into the living room space, angrier than he'd been in a long time. He was about to confront her when he realized she wasn't there. Or in the bedroom. Or the kitchen. Or any place for that matter. That's when he looked at the note he'd found on his forehead.

_Hiei_

_Went out to deal with some_

_business, didn't want to wake_

_you. I'll be back in time to make_

_you dinner before you get home._

_Love, Mukuro_

Well, the post-its aren't all that bad. He could wear sunglasses.

* * *

Awww how cute :3

review, please!


	9. Mouse

These are usually pretty short, I've noticed...this one will probably be no different. Thanks to 'Death101- Fox Version' and Alex for reviewing!

* * *

**8. Mouse**

The group was back together in it's entirety for the first time since Yusuke and Keiko's daughter, Yumi, had been born three years ago.

Kurama was rather proud of his party-planning skills at this point. Who else could've managed to find all these guys at the last minute to comemmorate the ten-year anniversary of the team being established? It had been no easy task tracking down Hiei in the Demon World. Ever since he'd been relieved of his duties on Border Control, him and Mukuro had dissappeared into who-knows-where. But they were here now, along with their son, who they hadn't even told Kurama about, Arashi.

Kuwabara and Yukina had been hard to convince as well-since Hiei had publicly opposed their marriage by objecting during the wedding, they hadn't exactly been happy about seeing him. But, once they had gotten here, Hiei had actually apologized, which was unusual for him. Now they were happy as clams.

Botan and Koenma-he'd had to pry them away from their work with a crowbar. They reluctantly came, complaining all the while about paperwork and dead people they needed to ferry.

But now they were all here, even Shizuru and her boyfriend, Akira.

He sighed as he relaxed for the first time. Arashi, who was going on two years as Kurama had been told, was poking at Yumi with a stick, babbling in some language that apparently only his mother could understand. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even Hiei, despite his constant hawk-like vigil over his son. Things were running smoothly.

Except, for some reason, something was nagging him in the back of his mind; he couldn't help but think that there was something he had...forgotten.

As he was trying to remember what it possibly could have been, a loud shreik from the other side of the room broke his concentration.

"A mouse! A mouse!" Keiko shreiked, at a frequency matched only by Botan and that would drive dogs crazy.

Kurama smacked his forehead. of course. He'd meant to call an exterminator.

Botan and Keiko were both in full-on freakout mode while Yusuke chased the mouse down with his shoe. Yumi started crying, a noise that was obviously new to Arashi, as the two-year-old just stared at her in confusion. Kuwabara stood on the table with his energy sword out, trying to look manly when really it was obvious he didn't want to kill the thing.

"Kill it, kill it!" Keiko shouted at Yusuke, who immediately retorted: "I'm TRYING!"

"No, don't kill it," Yukina interjected weakly. "It's just an innocent little-"

Yukina's words were drowned out by a new shreik from Botan. "It's on my leg! Kill it!" She said, after which she smacked the thing across the room, right in front of Arashi and Yumi.

Seeing the mouse, Yumi promptly began to scream even louder. Arashi, identifying that the creature was, indeed, the reason his new friend was so upset, went toddling after it. He avoided his mother's grasp and ducked between his father's legs, determined to get the mouse. After a few minutes, he became frustrated with the thing. He stopped walking and began to shreik in his frustration.

Suddenly there was a blast of light and heat as the mouse caught on fire, obviously Arashi's doing. It squeaked helplessly as it spontaneously combusted, and within seconds it was over.

Everybody was suddenly very silent, all staring at the burn in the carpet, where four tiny, charred mouse feet sat. Arashi looked over at his dad, confused. Where had his prey gone?

Hiei smirked and pulled the kid into his lap, hugging him, looking prouder than anyone had ever seen him.

The party was a tad quiet from then on...

* * *

LOL yay Arashi! A little longer than the last few, I think it's alright. Please review!


	10. Phone

_**Hmmmm...what can I do for 'phone'? ...I KNOW!**_

* * *

**9. Phone**

Kurama was beginning to get very annoyed.

It all started three days ago. The phone was ringing, so he'd picked it up. He said hello a few times, but when there was no answer, he shrugged and hung up. He had marked it as a weird call, but then it had happened again a few hours later.

And again, at dinnertime.

And again, at three in the morning.

And again, at breakfast.

And again, when he was cleaning.

And again, and again, and again, all through the next day as well.

So when the phone rang on the fourth day, for the sixth tiome that morning, he was in no mood to deal with this.

He picked up the receiver and growled a less-than-polite "Hello?"

There was no answer. Kurama snapped.

"Oh, hooray, it's you again. Thanks for calling so often, I've really begun to enjoy our conversations. You're such a great listener, you know that? But I still have yet to learn anything about you, Mr. Weirdo-phone-stalker guy. Tell me, Am I the only one you check up on? Do you have other people you call like this? Because if you do, I'd certainly like to know. Maybe I can get their numbers and we can all get together and chat about how we all have a crazy heavy-breathing phone stalker. Because, you know, that's really attractive in a person, heavy breathing and phone stalking."

He stopped to catch his breath, waiting to see if his mystery caller would finally say something.

To his surprise, he heard a small voice on the other end stutter "S-sorry..." And heard the click of a person hanging up. The dial tone rang in his ear, and he sat there, stunned.

They had said something. Actually said something. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

He hung up the receiver, but no sooner had he but it down, it rang again, and he snatched it back up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said, much nicer this time.

"H-hello..." came the same voice as before. "I'm s-sorry I've been b-bothering you."

"Yukina!" he exclaimedas he recognized the voice, sitting back in his chair. "Oh, Yukina, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I was just a little...annoyed...at your calls..."

"I'm sorry, Shuichi..." She said quietly. "It's just that I've been wanting to tell you something, but every time you answered I would lose my nerve and..."

"What do you want to tell mw that would be so hard to say?"

She mumbled something, and, try as he might, he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What was that?" he asked politely.

"I love you!" She shouted, and then hung up.

The dial tone rang in his ear, but he couldn't hear it. All he knew was that Yukina had just told him she loved him...

And he was smiling.

* * *

_**Yay! Another chapter! I know, I know, most people would stone me for pairing Kurama and Yukina, but just so you know it is NOT one of my usual pairings. It's just for this one.**_

_**Please review! I lurve reviews!**_


End file.
